Focus (ability)
'' (DS).]] Focus , also known as Accumulate, Store, BuildUp, Power, Boost is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Unlike many abilities, Focus has had no set function, but follows the general formula of increasing a certain stat of the user. There is a recurring magic ability also called Focus in English, but in Japanese they have different names. There is also a Black Magic spell in the original Final Fantasy also called Focus, which is also unrelated to the other Focus abilities in the series. Appearances Final Fantasy III Boost (BuildUp in the NES version) is the command ability of the Black Belt class, which doubles the next attack's power. It can be used three consecutive times, before the user releases its boosted energy and takes damage. Final Fantasy IV Focus (Power in the PS translation) was removed on the SNES North American and Easy Type versions. In the GBA release Yang has the Focus ability. Focus has a Charge Time of 4. When used, Yang spends a short time charging up, and then makes an attack with double his regular attack power, though Yang is unable to avoid any magic attacks. This makes Focus particularly effective against monsters with high Defense, and can even get past the immense Defense stats of Flan type monsters if Yang is wielding claws which match their elemental weaknesses. In the GBA/PSP releases, Yang can upgrade the Focus attack to Deadly by equipping the Discipline Armband; Deadly has the same properties, but triples his attack power. The duration of both abilities are determined by Yang's Agility. In the 3D releases, Yang still has the Focus ability, and it can be obtained as an augment after he leaves the party. Instead of executing automatically, it can be used up to three times in succession, each time powering up the next physical attack further. Focus affects the Attack, Jump, Kick, Aim, and Throw commands, and stacks with Darkness. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Focus returns as Yang's exclusive ability. It has Yang skip his turn to charge up an attack twice as strong as normal. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Yang's Focus has him skip his turn to charge up an attack twice as strong as normal. It has a Charge Time of 4. Final Fantasy V Monks can use Focus to double their Attack power after a turn. Focus will ignore any added abilities from weapons (randomly cast spells or a weapon's special ability), excluding Spellblade effects currently on the character. Any weapon that works on magic, such as rods and the Blood Sword, will not get a damage boost from Focus. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Boost is an enemy ability used by G Intruder, which grants Endure and Critical to the user for 60 seconds at the cost of 6 MP. Final Fantasy IX The Focus command increases Vivi's Magic Power. Vivi can stack the effect, but once the Magic stat reaches 99, it will not increase further. The effect lasts for the entire battle, even if KO'd. The formula for Focus is as follows: : * 1.25 Final Fantasy X Boost is a command available to the aeons if the player presses right on the command menu. It allows the aeon's Overdrive gauge to fill up faster (1.5x rate) at the cost of the aeon taking more damage (3/2 of normal damage). It is the opposite of Shield. Final Fantasy XI Focus is an ability available to Monks. It increases their Accuracy. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Focus is an ability learned by Rikken and enemy Monks that increases the damage of the user's next attack. Final Fantasy Tactics Focus (originally known as Accumulate) is an ability learned by the Squire class for 300 JP. It increases the user's Attack power by 1 for the duration of the battle, and has a 100% hit rate. It has no charge time, but can only target the user. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Boost is an ability learned by Archers with the Longbow. It increases the power of the next physical attack, whether it be an action or a Counterattack. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Focus is once again an ability learned by Archers with the Longbow for 100 AP. It increases the next action's attack. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Boost command is equipped to every playable character by default, and lets the user conserve their Action Points without taking a turn. They take less damage from enemy attacks on their Boost turn, making the Boost command comparable to the Defend command in other Final Fantasy titles. Final Fantasy Dimensions Focus is the level 3 ability of the Monk class, learned for 40 AP. It can be used up to 3 times to increase the power of the next used ability, and requires one ability slot to equip. Glaive begins with this ability. Final Fantasy Legends II Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Focus comes in three levels of power and is a reactive ability that activates during Battle Music Sequences each time the player receives a "Good" or better on 13 Hold Triggers. Focus deals physical damage based on the level of the skill. Firion, Kain, Cloud, Squall and Prishe can learn all three levels of Focus, while Warrior of Light learns Focus Lv1 and Focus Lv3 and Sephiroth learns Focus Lv1. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFIII NES Build Up.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIVDS Focus Status.png|Yang in Focus status (DS). FF4PSP Ability Focus.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV TAY iOS Focus.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS/Android). FFV Focus.png|''Final Fantasy V. VIICC Boost.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Focus.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Aeon Boost.png|Final Fantasy X. FFT Accumulate.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Focus.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FF4HoL Boost.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF Dimensions Focus.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF2015 Focus.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFFOO Focus.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Accumulate - Monk (M) R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Accumulate - Monk (M) R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Focus - Yang SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIV. FFAB Focus - Yang SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIV. FFAB Focus - Ramza UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) DFF. FFAB Focus - Ramza UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) DFF. Refia IV Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Focus - Yang Legend SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Focus - Yang Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Focus - Lenna Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Focus - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFRK Focus FFT Icon.png|Icon for FFT Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Magic Focus Icon.png|Focus (Magic) in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Vivi Focus (Magic Power).png|Vivi's Focus (Magic Power) in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Command abilities Category:Support abilities Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities pl:Focus (umiejętność)